Moon Frogs
by fluffysheep123
Summary: After his name comes out of the Goblet, Harry means to relax and watch the stars, but someone interrupts him. One-shot. During GoF


**Author's Note:**

 **First Fanfic! Hope you all like it! I always liked Luna so here's a short story about if Harry met Luna after his name gets pulled out of the Goblet. Enjoy!**

 **J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and all things relating to him**

* * *

It was another quiet normal night on top of the astronomy tower. The wind was blowing lazily along occasionally causing a slight snap in the Hogwarts flag situated in the far corner. The stars glistened, twinkled, and winked in and out of existence against the moon lit sky. But there was one thing that was out of place on this relatively normal night. A lone boy sprawled out in the middle of the floor, watching the sky with a glazed expression. Harry had gotten into the habit of traversing to the top of the tower when he was restless or when he had a lot on his mind. Recently, his late night visits were on a significant increase thanks in part to getting pushed away after everyone believed he put his name into the Goblet. He had spent the whole day trying to convince people that he didn't put his name in the tournament but he was met with shrewd looks and disbelieving glances. Everyone had turned his back on him. Harry decided to deal with those problems later. First he had to think of a plan to get him through the first tasks without dying. As his musings grew deeper and deeper, Harry began to get panicked. How would he be able to do this? How would he be able to survive?

"Hello?"

Harry snapped out of his thoughts and instantly grabbed towards his wand brushing over the invisibility cloak he brought with him.

"Who's there?" Harry replied raising his wand towards the direction of the voice.

Out of the shadow stepped a young girl with silvery blonde hair that seemed to flow with the wind and dance around the girl. She had wide silver eyes that sparkled against the reflection of the stars. Her skin was a milky white, dotted with the occasional freckle. As Harry lowered his wand he noticed that everywhere on her flowing nightdress, were small frog like animals jumping silently around her lithe body.

"They're moon frogs." The girl stated after noticing Harry studying her nightdress. The girl had a melodic lilt to her voice that made Harry feel instantly more relaxed. Harry nodded at her statement even though he had no clue what a moon frog was.

"I'm Luna." The girl declared as she continued to peer at the boy in front of her.

The name sounded familiar. Harry patted the ground next to him, inviting her to sit down as he replied "I'm Harry."

Luna sat down with an effortless grace as she stared at him in confusion.

"Well you don't look very hairy to me."

Harry stared at her for 3 whole seconds before he collapsed in a fit of laughter. Harry felt good laughing, it almost felt foreign to him. Being able to laugh was something he hadn't been able to do, thanks to the bloody Goblet. A comfortable silence fell on the two as they continued to watch the night sky wink at them.

"What are you doing up here so late at night Luna?" Harry asked breaking the silence.

"I could ask you the same thing Harry." Luna said with a tinge of laughter in her dreamy voice.

Harry smiled and shook his head at how he backed himself into a corner with that question.

"I come up here to sort my thoughts and relax if I'm feeling too wound up." Harry replied to her questions.

Luna nodded her head at this. "While the open sky is very calming to me, I came out here to look for any moon frogs." Luna all but whispered in her soft tone.

"What exactly are moon frogs?" Harry asked with an arched eyebrow, wracking his brain trying to remember if he has heard the name.

"They are very similar to the frogs here on earth, but they live up on the moon." Luna said with an adoring gaze tilted towards the moon. "If the sky is cloudless, you should be able to see three or four hopping around"

Harry doubted this. Frogs living on the moon? Harry has always heard that the moon was a dead dormant piece of rock. How could it sustain any life? But Harry just nodded and started squinting at the moon not seeing one moving thing on the dead rock.

"You know Harry, you're one of the few people who haven't ran off after talking to me." Luna softly said as she fidgeted with a pair of corks hung on a necklace tied around her neck.

It finally clicked why the name Luna sounded so familiar to him. He remembered overhearing countless stories of people taking her shoes and socks and sticking them to the walls and ceilings with glueing charms. He never gave much thought to the stories until now.

"I'm very much too tired to run away right now." Harry said feigning exhaustion with his hand over his forehead.

Luna laughed at this, she had a melodic laugh that seemed to dance and twinkle as much as the stars. As Harry sat back again to admire the sky, he couldn't help but smile at the situation.

"What is it Harry?" Luna asked with a soft smile on her face after gaining back her composure.

"Well I never would have imagined a girl from Ravenclaw, two years younger than me, who wears frogs on her clothes, would be a new friend of mine.. I mean.. that is...if i-i-it's ok with you?" Harry stammered out blushing furiously at the ground.

Luna was wearing her absentminded smile on as she reached over and took Harry's hand.

"That would be lovely Harry." Luna replied.

And as Harry leaned back and watched the sky, still holding Luna's hand, he could have swore he saw jumping frogs on the moon.


End file.
